Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida
by RoxiMoore
Summary: Una "batalla" entre ellas es la ocasión perfecta para sincerarse, aunque siempre intentando no parecer muy sensible. Nunca había que bajar la guardia ante ninguna de las dos, por temor a represalias. Oneshot Yorusoi.


**Éste es mi segundo fic y... en fin... creo que ya me estoy aventurando demasiado XD **

**Esta vez me dio por escribir una pequeña historia sobre Yoruichi y Soi Fong, que sé que no es una pareja muy frecuente en fanfiction y que no a mucha gente le gusta... y es una pena, porque a mí me encanta =(**

**Bueno, no entretengo más a las personas que se han dignado a leer este fic y espero que disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: No, Bleach no me pertenece. Ni siquiera sé dibujar...**

* * *

Respiraban con dificultad y sus cuerpos estaban bañados por una fina capa de sudor. Tenían rasguños y golpes por todos lados. Estaban muy cansadas, pero ninguna de las dos lo admitiría. Se sentían felices aun estando tan abatidas, recostadas en el suelo donde una vez lucharon, y esa vez fue en serio. Aunque la más mayor nunca tuvo intención de hacer daño a su discípula, la otra intentaba matarla por todos los medios. Por haberla dejado allí, por haberla traicionado y por haberla arrastrado hacia ese sitio mugroso para que no matara a los tenientes del capitán Ukitake.

Pero ahora era diferente, luchaban por plena diversión y también para entrenar, por supuesto. Sin embargo, últimamente combatían de una manera extraña. Y daban gracias a toda la energía universal porque nadie las había visto hacerlo. El modo en que peleaban era muy distinto al método "estándar", pues ninguna de las dos estaba centrada en golpear antes ni esquivar el puño de su adversaria. El objetivo principal consistía, mediante cortes y tirones, en desnudar a la rival. La primera que puso en práctica esta técnica fue la noble Shihouin en un intento por destrozar la defensa de su oponente, y también su ropa. Pronto se unió la capitana a este tipo de lucha tan peculiar.

Ninguna de las dos le confesaría a la otra que su único propósito era desnudarla. Es más, se esforzaban en que la pelea fuera creíble y hacían que cada tirón de uniforme o corte de tela pareciese hecho en un intento de ataque. Aunque las miradas y las sonrisas en el campo de batalla las delataban.

- Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. – confesó Soi Fong, vestida con su uniforme de Comandante de los Ejecutores destrozado. No sabía dónde habían ido a parar su haori de capitán, su zanpakuto Suzumebachi y sus cinturones.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó divertida Yoruichi, desplazándose por el suelo hasta quedar muy cerca de la otra mujer. No le importaba ensuciarse de tierra el rasgado traje negro utilizado para el shunko y su característica chaqueta naranja que aún seguía en su cuerpo, rota y abierta, pero al menos continuaba poseyéndola. Había ganado en el combate de quitar ropa a discreción.

- ¿No me ves? Estoy sucia y acostada encima de un montón de barro. – Soi Fong soltó una leve carcajada – Siempre que te acercas a mí me pasa algo. Cuando era niña y mi misión era escoltarte, me sonrojaba y tartamudeaba a tu lado. Después siempre quería pasar mi tiempo contigo porque te veía como una diosa. Luego me abandonaste como si fuera un pañuelo usado y me convertí en una capitana fría y distante con los demás. Ciento y pico años después reapareces y haces que me comporte como la niña tímida que era al principio… Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. – reiteró la menor sonriendo.

Yoruichi se sorprendió al ver cómo relataba su vida Soi Fong, sin ningún deje de tristeza ni odio en su voz. Parecía que lo contaba como una mera anécdota divertida. Como si no le importase… Quiso preguntarle si ya la había perdonado del todo, pero no soportaría otra charla seria con la capitana. Con lo cual, intentó hacer entretenido el momento.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó la Shihouin fingiendo estar molesta y se colocó encima de su contrincante en la pasada lucha.

Soi Fong asintió con una mueca divertida en el rostro y se erizó de pies a cabeza cuando Yoruichi besó brevemente su cuello.

- Pues entonces tú también eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. – sentenció la mayor antes de morderle la mejilla a su antigua discípula.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Soi Fong preguntó intentando parecer indiferente a las caricias que le estaba brindando, pero su boca fuertemente apretada y sus manos enterrándose en la tierra decían todo lo contrario.

- Por muchas razones. Porque te pusieron desde muy niña a escoltarme, y realmente siempre te tenía que salvar el culo yo. – puso un dedo sobre la boca de Soi Fong para callar su inminente protesta – Porque siempre me estabas diciendo qué hacer y con quién hacerlo. Porque te empecé a ver como algo más que mi subordinada, y entonces me di un par de puñetazos a mí misma y pensé: "Yoruichi, eres una pederasta." Aunque luego me di cuenta de que cuando tú comenzaste a servirme yo era una chica inmadura y bastante cría, con lo cual no nos llevamos tantos años. – el comentario hizo reír a la menor y Yoruichi aprovechó que su boca estaba abierta para besarla con algo de brutalidad antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo – Y porque me fui pensando que había hecho lo correcto dejándote aquí para que no tuvieras problemas, y cuando nos reencontramos no te faltó nada más que darme azotes en el trasero gritándome que era una chica muy mala. Y hubiera preferido eso antes de que intentaras matarme llamándome traidora.

A las dos se les borró la sonrisa de repente, recordando el momento de la pelea. La Shihouin pudo ver el semblante serio de Soi Fong y cómo desviaba la mirada para que ella no se percatara. Se maldijo por haber hablado así y trazó un plan para que el ambiente cambiara. Rápidamente se incorporó, quedando sentada encima del vientre de la capitana.

- Además, desde que estamos entrenando así, llego agotadísima a casa de Kisuke y no me puedo acostar con él.

Soi Fong emitió un gruñido bastante grave e intentó ponerse de pie y zafarse de Yoruichi, pero ésta inmovilizó sus manos con las suyas propias y las colocó por encima de la cabeza de la capitana. Tal era su fuerza, que aunque los esfuerzos de la menor eran notorios, se quedaron en la misma posición. Yoruichi sentada encima de su vientre.

- ¡Suéltame, promiscua! – Soi Fong parecía enfadada y dolida, su cara estaba totalmente roja de la ira. A Yoruichi le divirtió en demasía la reacción de la mujer.

- Era broma, tranquila. – la mayor besó, esta vez delicadamente, a la capitana que debajo suyo seguía moviéndose de manera desesperada. En un arrebato, ésta le mordió fuertemente el labio – ¡Ay! Con que quieres jugar bruto, ¿eh?

Soi Fong aprovechó que Yoruichi la había liberado de su agarre para empujarla hacia atrás y ponerse de pie.

- ¡A mí esas bromas no me gustan! Si tienes ganas de reírte de alguien, te alejas de mí, ¿vale? – la menor gritaba colérica a la que fue su maestra, que seguía sentada en el suelo.

- Oye, Soi Fong. – Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y miró altiva a la iracunda mujer – Si vas a discutir conmigo, asegúrate de que no tienes ningún pecho al aire.

- ¿Qué… - pero antes de replicarle a la mujer se percató de que uno de los numerosos cortes que tenía en su traje se había extendido haciendo que uno de sus pechos quedara a la vista. Con una velocidad envidiable, incluso para Yoruichi, se tapó con las manos.

Sonrojada, comenzó a vociferarle de todo a la Shihouin mientras ella se reía escandalosamente.

- Me encanta que no me trates con tanto respeto como antes, y que ya no me digas Yoruichi-sama esto, Yoruichi-sama lo otro… Creo que la técnica de persuasión que me inventé para que dejaras de llamarme así funcionó espléndidamente. – la morena sonrió al recordarlo y Soi Fong se sonrojó aún más.

La mujer se levantó y la vergonzosa capitana pudo contemplar con más detalle su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el abrazo cálido de la mayor, y ella correspondió sin pensar. Olvidándose de tapar cualquier zona de su atlético cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que soy masoquista. – susurró Yoruichi al oído de Soi Fong – Porque lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida es lo que más se me antoja en este momento.

- Lo mismo digo. – respondió Soi Fong antes de fundir sus labios con los de Yoruichi.

Y es que ellas eran así. Su relación era lo más extraño que se pudiera imaginar. Peleas, besos, llantos, celos, risas… Todo lo que a Yoruichi siempre le había gustado mezclado en un exquisito cóctel. Y todo lo que Soi Fong añoró desde la primera vez que posó su mirada en la figura de Yoruichi.

Desde los ojos de cualquier otra persona, sólo eran un gato y una abeja paseando a la par. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que el gato estaba bastante aguijoneado, y la abeja, arañada. Y en todos los sentidos posibles.

Porque ése era el amor que se profesaban. Un amor que variaba entre el cariño más dulce y el deseo más salvaje.

De todos modos, las dos habían sido entrenadas para ser auténticas máquinas de pelear y matar. Y lo eran. Aunque cuando estaban solas, preferían ser máquinas de… _otra cosa_.

* * *

**¿Y bien? O_O**

**Solamente espero que nadie me mate y que me comenten si les ha gustado o no en un Review XD**

**Bye!**


End file.
